


Curious

by Cxnfusedkid



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Illegal club AU, M/M, Not too sure what this is tbh, fluff i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxnfusedkid/pseuds/Cxnfusedkid
Summary: When a new tall and mysterious drug dealer sweeps into the club one night, Mini finds himself very curious about the newcomer.





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a weird little one shot I wrote, I sort of consider it apart of the same universe as Cops and Robbers

The night he first showed up wasn't a surprise to me. Yesterday was Marcel's last day and naturally we needed someone to replace him. Alcohol, drugs, and sex are primarily what the Banana Bus club runs on, and without one of the main three, we would be in for a bad time. I have no idea who named it "Banana Bus" but I almost wish I could give them a pat on the back for the five star gay innuendo, seeing as it somehow proved to be accurate. Its not like it was a gay club, but it might as well be, at least two thirds of the staff and god knows how many patrons, were not straight per se. Me excluded, I wasn't gay, even though everyone liked to assume as much with my pink hair and general attitude.

I lean on the counter as I watch our musician of the night, he works here often, sometimes as a musician when we don't have anyone else, sometimes as an assistant bartender or look out. It was a bit slower tonight, without a popular band playing, and it being a thursday and all. As usual, even on our slow nights, we still had a pretty good turn out, and this was the first chance I got to relax for a minute, I had been dancing around the bar all night, mixing drinks and cracking jokes as fast as I could think of them. Shit, they should pay me triple since on slow nights I'm practically half of this place's entertainment.

I lightly hum along to the song, it was a cover of 500 Miles and the deep melodies of Nogla's voice making the song almost better than the original as I absently wipe the counter down. I hear a murmur, a small commotion like a ripple in a still lake, and lift my head, looking towards the source. A tall guy had slipped in, a pig mask hiding his features. Other than the mask, he looks normal, wearing beat up blue jeans and a shirt the hugs his muscles. He almost looks too normal. 

Masks were common with the staff and some of the patrons, so it was normal to see a mask, and as if the mask weren't weird enough, everybody still managed to look the opposite of normal with their clothes. With overly punk outfits, too much spandex, suits, chains, spikes, barely any clothing, or clothing that looks like they pulled it from a dumpster, it was rare to see someone walk in here dressed so casual. Nobody, not even the workers, came here to be normal, this place was practically one giant masquerade party.  I may not wear a mask, but most of the time I sport a tux, or sometimes trolling my co-workers by putting together shitty imitations of their costumes. Even I wasn't exactly normal here.

The newcomer is stood by the wall, a bag slung over his shoulder, talking quietly to Night Owl. Night Owl, the savior of Los Santos, ran probably the most friendly illegal club ever. Unless absolutely necessary, this place was strictly non-violent, and no guns were allowed. There were other ways the boss had to make life hell. Night Owl gives him a nod, and gestures to the back where he's probably going to he stationed. There's a nod from the pig, before the two part going their separate ways. I watch the newcomer disappears towards the stock room and private lounge.

I hadn't even realized that if been starring after him until the sound of a hand slapping down on the counter top startles me out of my thoughts accompanied by Early Bird's laugh. I look over and see the waiter leaning against the counter, probably smiling under his mask. He sported an eagle mask along with a baby blue track suit. "Someone's distracted." He hums playfully.

"Yeah I am. The new drug dealer is here. But he's normal, it's weird. Tag in so I can go investigate." I hold out my hand and he looks at it for a second before sighing and slapping it. "Thanks." I grin and hop over the counter and he walks around it to take my place.

"Yeah whatever, just remember that curiosity killed the cat." He hums.

"Good thing I'm a human and that's not the whole saying!" I call over my shoulder as I make my way across the room. I quietly slip into the hallway, unsure exactly how I'm going to go about this. Should I introduce myself? Should I buy something as an excuse? Maybe peek in while I pretend to be getting stock for the bar?

I shove my hands in my pockets, feeling awkward as I walk down the hallway towards the back rooms, the only things back there being the bathrooms, stock room, back lounge and break room. Seeing as drugs was the most illegal of our businesses, we tend to keep our guy stationed in the back. Night Owl keeps the police away and keeps this place well protected, but that doesn't mean something won't happen.

When I reach the end of the hallway, I see the guy standing there at the lounge entrance, talking to a guy, seeming to already have a customer and is digging in his bag as he talks, allowing me to hear his voice. It's deep and smooth and serious and I bite my lip a little as I slip to the stock room, mentally cursing myself. I was being stupid.  
\--------  
"Hey, what's the drink for the night? Whatever it is sure smelled nice." A voice asks me as I wipe off the counter top. I don't even look up, rolling my eyes a little bit to myself.

"Its nothing, we're closed and I suggest you leave before security makes you," I mumble. I wasn't usually this pissy, but after earlier I was a bit disappointed. 

"Actually, I'm on lock up duty with you so I can stay as long as I want. I figured you'd like that so you could stare at me some more," The voice chuckles a little and I look up, only to be met with startling ice blue eyes. I can feel my cheeks heat up when I notice the pig mask he has in one hand, telling me exactly who he is. 

"Its, uh, blueberry vodka and sprite." I say awkwardly in response to his question, followed by "and I'm Mini, sorry for being rude. I didn't know." 

"Its fine, dude. I'm Wildcat, but you can call me Tyler," he says as he sits down on one if the barstools, with a wink.

I feel myself blush all over again and fidget the towel I was using around in my hands nervously. "So. You want something to drink?" I ask. 

"No, but your number would be nice," the man hums, a clever smirk playing on his lips. 

" Okay, wow, I don't know whether that was smooth or cheesy." I laugh a little as I reach down, pulling out a notebook and pen I normally use for tabs, and rip off a small piece to wrote down my number.

" Well, I mean, it worked didn't it?" The guy grins at me.

"Sure did, I'm not even gay but you win."

"We'll see about that."  
\-------  
" Hey Early Bird, do you think those two...?"

"Oh totally."

Mega Monkey and Early Bird both stand on the indoor balcony, looking down on the dance floor and bar. They have a perfect view of Mini sitting on the counter, and Wildcat standing in from of him talking. Whatever he says must be funny because Mini is laughing and grinning like an idiot. In the two weeks that Tyler had been here, they had become insperarble, much to everyone's amusement. 

The masked pair also happened to have a perfect view of Wildcat leaning forward and planting his lips on Mini's. The smaller man looks surprised, but his eyes flutter closed after a moment and his arms slide around the Wildcat's neck. After a few moments whistles erupt from their audience and the pair breaks apart, Mini wide eyed while Wildcat just smirks. 

"What was that about not being gay?"


End file.
